


The Lady & The Butler

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Bridgette is from a rich family, and has feelings for her butler, but of course, it was one-sided, since he did take care of her ever since she was young. What happens when some circumstances happens to make those feelings grow into something...





	The Lady & The Butler

**Bri's POV**

Ever since I was little, I loved two things, one was Cinderella, the story of a prince and a princess, and the other one, was my butler, Felix. Every night, he would read me Cinderella, and he would always promised me that he would be my Prince. Well that was just fake promises to a little naive child, now I'm 17, and in school, and I'm also what you call a "slut" and a "snobby" rich kid.

Because my feelings were definitely one-sided, I decided that I won't be the one to chase after him, but play around with guys, and see him get jealous, was my plan naturally. But whenever he picks me up, and he sees me flirting with guys, he only has that poker face, and it never changes, which really irritates me. What's worse, is that this upcoming Saturday, my mother is holding a party, just to introduce me to men, which she wants as my husband. It's my life, and I get to chose who I love, but I'm not an adult yet, that's why I have to be that lady like daughter figure in front of her parents, while being a slutty, delinquent at school, with exceptional grades of course.

* * *

 

At the party, I was wearing a long red dress, with my dark blue hair down, wearing a dark shade of red lipstick, hoping that at least some of the men were handsome. As I was at the corner, sipping some champagne, I could see my mother with a dashing young man, with black hair, and green eyes, walking towards my direction.

"Bridgette, my darling, this is Sebastian, son of the President of a  **big** company."

"Hello Sebastian, I am Bridgette, pleasure to meet you."

(When mom says big, she means I can't mess this up.)

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady."

As the dashing young Sebastian kisses the hand of Bri, she smiles, and he winks at her.

"Ms. Cheng, if I may, may we talk somewhere private?"

"Of course, I agree I might need a breather."

(Another one that just wants to hook up with me, sure of it.)

* * *

I walk into a nice room with Sebastian, and suddenly he roughly pushes me down on the bed, as I was about to tell him to slow down, he roughly strips me out of my dress, and as I try to scream, he covers my mouth and ties me up, I try to fight with all I can, but he hits me hard around my body, that I felt weak, tears formed from my eyes, is this what's it like to be rape, someone help me please.

As Sebastian was about to come in me, luckily Felix came, and punch him, telling the guards to escort him away quietly. Felix came and carried me to my room, I laid on the bed, as he prepares to treat my wound.

"My lady, are you alright?"

I stay quiet, as the situation was quite traumatic.

"Please stay still as I tend to your wounds."

"Felix..."

"Yes?"

I pulled Felix's tie, and brings his face close to mine, and kisses him. When I released him, he did not show any reaction, I was pissed.

"Get out..."

"My lady, I need to treat you-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

I slap him in the face, with tears rolling down my cheeks, as I pant in rage.

"I just kissed you, and I have love you for so long, but you never conveyed my feelings, all you ever did was treat me like your master, am I not good enough?! Why can't you see me as a woman?! Why?!"

I break down into tears, as Felix slowly gets up, he wipes my tears away.

"Go away... I can't face you like this..."

Suddenly, I am push down onto the bed by Felix as I look at him.

"F-felix...?"

"Bri, I have always love you, but always holding myself back."

"Why...?"

"Because I do not wish for you to run away when you see this side of me."

"Felix, I won't, I promise, please.... make love to me."

"As you wish, my lady."

Felix starts to lick my ears as I pant, then he starts kissing my neck.

"F-felix..."

"Hmm?"

"S-slow down..."

"Nnh..."

~chu~

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Félix as the cold-hearted butler (just doesn't know how to convey his feelings very well), would be the best, as Bri is always chasing him.


End file.
